


Blue Star

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 年上
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 生日礼物





	Blue Star

01  
咔擦。咔擦。  
随着几声微响，秘银蛋壳的表面逐渐裂开一道细缝。暗色的罅隙内部受力，细细的纹路向四面八方蔓延开来，直到裂缝的长度达到一个临界值。那一小片布满裂纹的银色蛋壳啪一声碎片四散，一个湿漉漉的蓝色小脑袋从蛋壳里探出头来，机警地朝四周扫视着，最后细着嗓子叫了几声。  
纽特这才如梦初醒，从工作台上抬起头来。  
这是他伏案工作的第三个钟头，他正试图打磨一块凹凸不平的蓝晶石。Picket支着脑袋坐在他的魔杖上，一脸沮丧地踢了踢手柄处皲裂的纹路，“没关系的，它还是很好用。而且魔杖不是活着的树枝，你没办法让它发芽抽枝。”  
他放下砂纸和蓝晶石，Picket顺着他的手臂跳到自己肩上，他拿起魔杖在工作台周围划了一个小小的屏障，他真的不想再次从嗅嗅们的小窝里去翻找他的钥匙晶石铜纽扣或者别的什么。  
刚破壳而出的鸟蛇宝宝仍在蛋壳里睁着大眼睛打量着巢穴四周的环境，纽特叼住魔杖，双手拢成碗状，那只蓝色的鸟蛇欢快地扑扑羽毛爬到他手心里。  
“嗯？”他歪着头看了看Picket，“为什么鸟蛇特别喜欢我？可能因为我是个赫奇帕奇？”他轻轻地用拇指抚摸着鸟蛇的脑袋，Picket从他大衣的口袋里拽出一粒小花生米，送到鸟蛇宝宝面前。  
“我不太确定鸟蛇能不能吃这个……”纽特犹豫着，可盘在他手心的鸟蛇倏地一下叼走了花生米。Picket插着腰站在纽特的手背上，得意洋洋地盯着他看。  
“好吧，你这只小花生米。”他擦去了鸟蛇鳞片上的粘液，然后把他刚取名为小花生米的鸟蛇放回他们的巢穴里。一只毛茸茸的黑色生物在周围探头探脑，纽特手疾眼快地拎起那只嗅嗅教训道：“瑞奇，我们说好的，不能动鸟蛇的蛋壳，何况它们还没有你那一屋子收藏闪亮。”  
嗅嗅呜了一声，小心翼翼地从口袋里摸出一块银色的碎片放到纽特手心里。  
纽特数了数，只剩下最后一只蛋没有孵化了。  
他打算先出去喝杯茶，顺手把桌上的蓝晶石放到大衣的口袋里，Picket是什么时候把花生塞了他一口袋？他摇摇头，锁上箱子出了门。  
半路上下起了雨，这在伦敦实属平常。但他头上这片天乌云遍布，往南走却是一片响晴，“不，Picket，我一点也不想路过魔法部。”纽特压低了声音，他宁愿淋着雨绕过大半个伦敦城也不想路过他哥哥工作的地方，这次归来本就短暂，等他拿到了护照和魔杖许可证他就会踏上前往美国的汽轮。  
“要我说你根本就不该跟我一起出门。”他抱怨道，却还是往南边走去。纽特竖起大衣领子，加快了脚步。四点半了，很快就到五点了，他一点也不想在这时候遇见忒休斯，即便他们已经快两年没见面了。  
不说这个，两个月前忒休斯给他写了一封信，他一开始没想好该怎么回，于是回信计划一直搁置，直到现在他到了伦敦，才想起来还欠哥哥一封回信。  
天知道他这次又会唠叨多久。  
雨雾中魔法部古罗马斗兽场式的圆弧形建筑也变得灰蒙蒙，他盯着地面止不住地希望今天傲罗办公室的文书工作最好比往常多上一倍，这样忒休斯就不会准时下班。看在梅林的份上，怀表的指针已经快要走到五点了。  
他路过魔法部故意弄得这么破败的大门口，红色电话亭旁一对情侣在雨中接吻。他把picket按回口袋里，正要长舒一口气——“Newt？”  
他从不知道自己名字的发音能这样短促而坚定，仿佛一个不可违背的命令，又如一道不可饶恕的恶咒。他不想回头，更不想见到忒休斯，但他没法装成充耳不闻的样子，纽特下意识拔腿就跑。  
可他却发现自己动不了。  
雨越下越大，他蓝色的呢子大衣开始滴水。忒休斯的脚步声在大雨里也依然清晰可闻，一步一步仿若重雷，落在他心上。  
他心跳的太快了，忍不住开始喘气，忒休斯从身后搂住他的腰，双臂缓缓收紧，宽阔的胸膛带着无法抗拒的压迫感贴上他的脊背，他不用看他的表情就知道，忒休斯很生气。  
忒休斯还没开口，纽特就已经开始猜测他会怎么审问他。通常，他会以一个疑问句开头。  
你跑什么？  
我的回信呢？  
这么怕我？  
任何一个问题都是致命的，他想不出好的答案，在雨天里他的神经总会生锈。  
可忒休斯却把下巴磕在他的肩头，轻轻舔舐着他的耳垂，缓慢而又暧昧地说，“我要结婚了。”

02  
忒休斯要结婚了，他知道。  
忒休斯要娶的人是斯特兰奇家的莉塔，他也知道。  
他们订婚的时候纽特也在场，三人一起拍的那张照片只有他笑得格外勉强。那天晚上人人都很开心，连父亲都不计前嫌跟他说了话，问了他最近的情况，可他只觉得煎熬。他忘了自己找了个什么理由离开了晚宴，忒休斯给他打的领带紧得几乎能勒死他。  
纽特几乎是落荒而逃地冲出了那管弦丝竹衣香鬓影，后院里月光融融，他想和影子融为一体。院子里的花草被他打理的欣欣向荣，花园喷泉里正在拉小提琴的天使雕像回过头来朝他鞠了一躬，他坐在水池边缘，胡乱扯开颈口的领带。  
“看来你不太喜欢我给你系的温莎结。”忒休斯的声音从他身后响起，纽特吓得跌坐在水池里。  
他又惧又气，浑身湿淋淋的好不狼狈，恶狠狠瞪着好整以暇、神色戏谑站在他面前的忒休斯。  
他哥哥变本加厉地笑出了声，逗猫似的挠着弟弟的下巴，被纽特一巴掌拍开。  
“你不是应该很忙吗？”他避开忒休斯的目光哼道。  
“再忙也不差陪你。何况我此时就在晚会现场。”忒休斯帮他解开团成死结的领带，两人靠得很近，纽特闻得到他身上的酒味。  
“还玩不腻那点小把戏。幼稚。”他的脸开始发烫，垂下目光盯着自己泡在水里的双手出神。  
“你知道我想听什么。”忒休斯搂住他的肩膀在他耳边轻轻说道，“只要你一句话，我就不娶她。”  
“她爱你，忒休斯。”纽特颤抖着声音说道。  
忒休斯趴在他肩膀上闷笑，“不，是你爱她。”金色天使的琴声顿了一下，她看到庄园大少爷的脸色变得十分阴沉，但却还是笑着。  
“你能为了她对邓布利多撒谎。”  
那件事。  
又是那件事。  
这么多年了，忒休斯还是对那件事耿耿于怀。  
莉塔是学生时代唯一的朋友，为朋友牺牲有什么错？  
“你爱过她，我不在乎。可你从不敢承认你爱我，纽特。”忒休斯跨进水池，把他抱到水中石阶上，开始解他的皮带。  
“忒……哥哥，别这样……”纽特慌乱地去抓忒休斯的手腕，却被他哥哥反扣住双手。  
“真乖。还知道叫哥哥。”忒休斯抽掉他的皮带随手一丢，拉提琴的天使被物件落水的声响吓了一跳，害羞的捂住眼睛偷偷往他们这里看。  
忒休斯握住他早已勃起的性器低声笑道：“你喜欢我，纽特。”  
他闭上眼长长地呜咽一声，忒休斯熟练地抚弄着他滚烫的欲望，另一只手挑起他的下巴亲吻他。他哥哥的手挑逗得让他头皮发麻，他被轻易叩开了唇齿，双唇微张，任由忒休斯温柔而不容置疑地舔舐他的嘴唇，牙龈，最后探入口中勾弄他的舌。  
纽特难耐的攥紧了忒休斯礼服西装的前襟，浸在水中的躯体也变得滚烫，忒休斯的手从腰侧滑到脊背，顺着脊骨一节一节抚摸，仿佛叩开他身体的欲望之源，他的指尖让他的皮肤蹿起火苗，水流无法扑灭，只能让情欲愈演愈烈。  
忒休斯轻轻念了一个咒语，水池周围升起一层淡蓝色的保护罩，纽特忍不住啜泣出声，“哥哥……哥哥……”  
他结束了这个长长的吻，更加热烈地把弟弟搂进怀里安慰道：“我知道，别怕。”  
他们都知道这件事是被禁止的，彼此都心知肚明，站在高处的人纵使有铤而走险的勇气，却还是害怕怀里的珍宝从悬崖上跌落。  
“我会接住你。”他这么说道，缓缓进入他。  
冰凉的池水让纽特情不自禁地抱住哥哥，两人都喟叹了一声，然后忒休斯开始动作。他擅长忍耐，因为他懂得忍耐的浇灌会使伊甸园的金苹果更加甜美，而此刻他近乎疯狂地亲吻、肏干自己的弟弟，仿佛水中之火已经烧尽了他的理智。  
月光下，水池里，金色的天使正演奏一首婚礼进行曲，纽特看见忒休斯蓝色的眼睛里只能映照出自己。

03  
从一开始，父母对他们各自的期望就不尽相同。  
“你太安静了，纽特，你该多去和同学说说话。”斯卡曼德夫人在他身边坐了下来，壁炉里的火光照亮她温柔的眼睛，他忍不住凝视了两秒钟，又低下头。  
他顿了顿，艰难地开口，“我试过，妈妈，可这太难了。”  
斯卡曼德夫人轻轻拨开小儿子额角垂落的卷发，看到他皱起的眉头，不再坚持。“你和忒休斯在学校不常说话吗？”  
纽特迅速地瞥了她一眼，无意识地捻着袍角的布料，以喃喃自语的声音说道：“不……我们，我们很少见面。”  
忒休斯不是没来找过他，相反，还来得相当勤快。刚入学的时候忒休斯就已经七年级了，坐在学生会长的位置上，朝他挥手致意。纽特很开心，但更紧张，绷着笑脸局促地朝哥哥点点头，年轻的麦格教授正在这时念到他的名字。  
“Newton Scamander!”  
他吓了一跳，下意识攥紧袖口，仰起头试图越过人群寻找他哥哥的目光。那顶脏兮兮的帽子朝他吹了声口哨催促道：“来吧，斯卡曼德家的小子，让我看看你会是什么颜色。”  
他母亲是个拉文克劳，父亲和哥哥都是格兰芬多，但他隐隐约约觉得，这些都很好，但并不属于自己。  
【啊哈！】帽子在他脑袋上大叫一声，又把纽特吓得一抖。【七年前你哥哥就坐在这里，他是个勇敢有抱负的年轻人，但格兰芬多似乎不是你最好的选择。】  
【我……我一点也不像哥哥，也不像父亲。】他盯着自己的脚尖想到。  
【我明白了，你不喜欢人群，但并不缺乏天赋，告诉我，你想去拉文克劳吗？像你母亲那样。】  
他仍犹豫。他也不像母亲，斯卡曼德夫人永远是温柔优雅，体贴敏锐的，她很会聊天，也擅长安慰人，【你想成为什么样的人？】帽子又问道。  
他抬起头，一瞬间对上哥哥微笑的眼睛。他突然不怎么害怕了，眨了眨眼答道：“我不想成为谁，如果可以的话，我想做我自己。”  
于是他听到帽子大声宣布道：“赫奇帕奇！”  
斯卡曼德家似乎从未有过赫奇帕奇，这让大家觉得新鲜。更多时候，同一届或者高年级的女孩因为他哥哥来跟他搭讪，假装漫不经心地问起他哥哥的性格喜好，中意的人等等。后来纽特下意识地避开人群走小路，不久霍格沃茨那些人迹罕至的走廊和僻静之所都成了他的秘密基地，为他以后偷偷在校园里养违禁魔法生物打下了良好基础。  
在霍格沃茨的第一年，纽特就在忙着东躲西藏中度过，忒休斯每次找人都找不到，他又要准备七年级考试，因此他们见面的机会并不多。后来忒休斯去了魔法部工作，假期里纽特又不得不留校（为了避开圣诞节走亲访友的繁琐礼节），一年之中两兄弟见面的次数变得屈指可数。  
但这并没有造成多大的隔阂，因为忒休斯的信件来的十分勤快，并且他总爱在结语里暗示纽特尽快回信，纽特不得不同他哥哥保持着一周至少一封信的书信往来，这让他的猫头鹰十分不满。  
他还是很害怕和人讲话，因为他总是没办法明白别人的意思。一个人明面上是一个意思，其实话里隐藏着另一个意思，并且希望倾听者毫不费力地解开这个谜语，为什么交流要通过这么迂回的道路？他没法达到终点，从来都会在途中迷路。  
“亲爱的哥哥……我觉得动物比人要好懂多了。”他坐在窗边等墨水风干，看着满天星辰升上来，图书馆早已过了闭馆的时间，他的隐身咒好得出神入化。  
在他研究出追踪动物的咒语之前，自闭儿童纽特最喜欢的咒语绝对是隐身咒。  
“嘿，你怎么也在这儿？”  
纽特吓了一跳，立刻屏住呼吸。他再三确认自己的隐身咒没有失效，环顾四周寻找着说话的人。  
那斯莱特林的姑娘从标着“魔法生物起源”的那排书架后缓缓现了身，她指指纽特的头顶，“喏，你没有给护树罗锅施咒，它看起来像是飘在空中。”  
纽特松了一口气，“他叫Picket。你知道护树罗锅？”  
他念了一遍“咒立停”，然后小心翼翼地把那只受了伤的护树罗锅放到自己手心。  
他不看她，一双蓝眼睛凝视着手心小小的、害羞的生物，“他有点怕人。”然后安慰道：“没事的，她很友好。”  
斯莱特林姑娘抱着一本厚厚的书来到他面前，“一般人夜游不会来图书馆。”  
纽特迅速地抬起头看她一眼，想了一会儿答道：“不被抓到就不会被扣分。”  
她笑了，“听起来你好像很有经验。”  
纽特急促地笑了一下，“我是不是应该先问你的名字？”

04  
他们互换了姓名，因为同样的孤独而变得亲密。但这样的亲密并没有缔结什么非同寻常的联系，有时他们会谈谈天气和草药学，但更多的时候是莉塔对他养的奇奇怪怪的生物饶有兴趣地提问。  
纽特不太敢直视别人的眼睛，尤其不敢看莉塔。她有一双太深的眸子，里面的悲伤能将他溺毙。  
“我做错了事，我将为此哀悼一生。”他们坐在小岛边缘，看着黑湖的水一层层往天际漾开、翻滚，和大海连成一片。  
他第一次长时间地凝视着莉塔的眼睛，直到那黑蓝海水里飘落的洁白襁褓变成他自己的噩梦。他不怎么会安慰别人，他只觉得悲伤。  
“噢，纽特。”莉塔惊异地摇摇头，拭去他眼角的泪水。  
“没有关系的。”他艰难地开口道，“害怕也没有关系。”

05  
害怕也没有关系。  
这是他常对自己说的一句话。害怕就不去做了吗？他会做任何他认为是正确的事情。  
“我不后悔。”纽特发现自己可以动了，魔法部上空积聚的阴云渐渐散开。他强硬地推开拥抱住自己的忒休斯，对他哥哥说：“我真心祝福你们，你和莉塔。”他的语气那样诚恳，叫人无法不动容。  
“如果你还在想那件事的话。”  
忒休斯叹了口气，从大衣的口袋里取出一份牛皮纸袋。  
“你的签证已经通过了，里面有护照和魔杖许可证。”忒休斯凝视着纽特有些惊讶的眼睛笑道：“当然，走正常流程不会这么快。我动用了一些……小关系。”  
纽特局促的接过那纸袋，好像它极为烫手似的塞进大衣里衬的暗袋里。  
“谢谢。”  
忒休斯按住他的肩膀，郑重地说道：“注意安全，纽特。别再让自己受伤了。”  
他点点头，Picket从他胸前的口袋里探出脑袋，他耐心地把护树罗锅哄回去，最后任由哥哥紧紧地、再一次地拥抱住自己。

06  
“兄弟关系能有多复杂？”奎妮不屑地笑了一声，“多半是年幼时争吵的玩具、吃了半块最后消失不见的蛋糕，当然，这是我和蒂娜。”  
“话说回来，我们都有一个傲罗姐姐或者哥哥，不过我对在魔法部工作这件事没有任何意见。”  
纽特笑了，“我四年级的时候，忒休斯已经是个很厉害的傲罗了。那年暑假他查获了一起洲际走私魔法生物的案子，母亲说被解救的魔法生物里有夜骐，我一定要跟他一起去看。  
魔法部的人想要把那只夜骐留下来，你知道的，通过训练他们会是很好的坐骑。我那时候还看不到夜骐。”他补充道。  
“但我能和它说话。它告诉我它想回家。然后我就央求忒休斯放了它，他犹豫了很久，最后还是偷偷把那只夜骐放走了。为了这个，忒休斯不得不在办公室里做了三个月的文书工作。”  
纽特说着又笑了起来，他想到忒休斯每天回家的时候一脸身心俱疲，仿佛比他真正上战场更能要了他的命。  
“所以你后来想要保护这些动物？”蒂娜问道。  
纽特点点头，很小声地说道：“他其实是个好哥哥。”  
Picket抱着纽特已经打磨光滑的蓝晶石点点头，“噢，真漂亮，这是什么？”  
纽特红着脸抢过那块蓝色宝石不说话。他觉得这个颜色很像忒休斯的眼睛。

07  
有些时候，如果不那么忙的话，纽特也会想起那件事。  
那件毁了他在霍格沃茨学习生涯的事，那件让忒休斯头一回对自己失控的事。  
“罪魁祸首是只半个月大的火蜥蜴。”他对着Picket说道。  
“当然，这不能怪他，他还没办法控制住自己，也许那时候莉塔忘记给玻璃瓶加上防火隔热的魔法。这些都是别人告诉我的，他们说在上变形课的时候闻到一股烧焦的味道，后来才发现是扫帚间烧了起来。那火焰是有禁锢魔法的，一个格兰芬多被困在里面，险些没命。我要是不站出来，莉塔肯定会被送上法庭。她已经为她弟弟那样难过了，我不愿意让她更难过。”  
“那个格兰芬多……我不知道后来他怎么样了，因为忒休斯不肯告诉我。我没有上法庭，忒休斯肯定当时为我求了别人。”  
他被霍格沃茨开除的那天，是忒休斯亲自把他接回家。到伦敦的时候已经很晚了，他们没有打扰父母，去的是忒休斯自己的房子，那天晚上雨下得很大，忒休斯又冷又暗，整个人像一团崩溃边缘的默默然。  
一切是从那晚开始不一样的，忒休斯拥抱他，吻了他，抱了他。  
“我不后悔。我说的是这个。”

08  
月光融融，在他的手腕上蜿蜒成一道河流，仿佛秘银熔铸的枷锁。  
纽特从美国回来后，身上又添了几道新伤痕。忒休斯解开他衬衫的纽扣，细细地亲吻着每一道伤痕，纽特颤抖着解释道：“我已经很小心了……”  
“那些事有多危险，你究竟知不知道？”一抹潮湿红润的色泽从脖颈处蔓延上来，夹杂着情欲和怒意，如同颤巍巍站立在风暴边缘。忒休斯让他躺倒在床上，用自己的领带束起他的手腕。  
纽特咬着自己的衬衫，发出几声意味不明的闷哼，室内太黑暗了，背着光，他们都看不见彼此脸上的交错的泪痕。  
“你总是，你总是向往自以为是的冒险，全然不顾处境安全与否，爸爸妈妈多担心你，你为什么老是不听劝阻？”  
“你告诉我‘做你认为对的事’。”他小声啜泣道，因被进入太深感到难耐。  
“我爱你，纽特，我该死的爱你。我希望你属于我，但我更希望你自由。”  
“夜骐。”纽特搂住特修斯汗淋淋的后背，突然说。  
“因为你放走了那只夜骐，因为我从一开始就……从一开始就……”  
忒休斯叹了口气，“你不必勉强，我知道的，我的阿尔忒弥斯。”  
纽特脸颊通红，眼角仍挂着泪珠，他颤抖着双唇试着发出那个音节，“我爱……我爱……我爱你。”  
一切都变得顺畅了。  
他又尝试了一次，“我爱你，忒休斯。”  
忒休斯搂得更紧了一点。  
“我也爱你，纽特。”  
纽特突然想起了什么似的，从枕头底下摸出一块冰冰凉凉的石头塞到忒休斯手心里。  
那是一块深蓝色的水晶原石，被打磨得十分光滑，在夜色中泛起银蓝色的光芒。  
“生日快乐，哥哥。”

 

END  
2018/11/19


End file.
